Hello, Mr My Yesterday
by Ayame-knight
Summary: When you alone for so long you have to expect that everyone you know has forgotten you. But that doesn't mean that you have to live with it, do you? No , I didn't think so let do something to pass the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Natus pov**

"Let go on a mission." I yelled at my team.  
"What mission is it?" The girl I love asked me.  
"Don't know let look at the board to see."  
"I'll check the S-class mission." Erza said.

**Normal pov**

The team look at each of the mission then one grap each of there attention.

**Natus pov**

**HELP WANTED**  
Destroy book called Nightfall  
Reward: 200,000 Jewels  
Location: Shirotsume Town (Real place in story)  
Requested by: Koby Mel (fake name but close to one charater name)

'Wow this remind me of a request I did with a girl, what her name?'

**Grey pov**

**HELP WANTED**  
Stop a Dark Guild from Assassinating high rank member of the town.  
Reward: 450,000 Jewels  
Location: Clover Town (Real place in story)  
Requested by: Mayor Yoshi (fake name)

'This sound like the mission that i went with Erza and Dragon Breath and that really weak girl that was uhh...'

**Erza pov**

**HELP WANTED S-class Need.**  
mission is to save an island. that been attack with demons that cursed humans that slowly turning to rapid animals. Only came on a full moon night.  
Reward: 500.000.000 Jewels  
Location: Sea Temple (fake place)  
Requested by: Queen Alcyone (fake name)

'This sound like the mission, that Gray, Natsu and that one girl took, who was she? Lu... Li... La... I just remember it started with an L.'

I walk over to the other and we showed the jobs we found.  
"Couldn't find one?" Natsu asked.  
"No, none seem to grap my attention." His love replied.  
Natsu look at the other request and said:  
"Wow this remind me of that girl."  
"What girl?" Gray asked.  
"Oh there was a girl that I remember going on mission that sounded like these."  
"Really, I thought that same think when i found this one." Gray and I said united.  
"Do you remember who it was?"  
"No all I remember is that she had blond hair and we were a team." Gray said.  
"All I remember is that her name started with a L and had brown eyes." I said.  
"I think I remember the name it was Luigi right." Natsu said.  
"Now that you said that name I think it was that I remember you saying that name before." Happy said.  
"Hey is that her, she is the only blond in the guild." Lisanna pointed to a girl that was sitting with a few other I didn't know.  
"Luigi!" Team Natus called out.

Normal pov

Lucy rolled her eyes, look at the team that got her name wrong and that she haven't talk to for almost a year. But she knew why and it was two words, Lisanna Strauss. It been almost a year since she can back, to be exact nine months. She also knew why they were talking to her.  
"Luigi, we need to talk" Gray said.  
"About?" Lucy said as she walked up to them on the other side of the guild.  
"Well we just remember that we had a team with you,and that you were too weak and pathetic to kill a D-class monster," Gray said. 'To think during that 9 months you don't know master made the other and I s-class magas' I thought.  
"But do you mind leaving since it be good way that we can go with Lisanna on mission. Since we don't want anything to do with you" Erza said.  
"I don't really care, go ahead." Lucy answerd.  
"Thanks" Team Natsu said together.  
Lucy went to Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. Ever since she came back, the guild ignore everyone of them it seem that they trying to go in time, to when she 'died' to live as if that gab in time never happen. The only one that didn't was there master but he hasn't notice how everyone else acted. he saw every one there as happy as they ever been. "Wendy do you want to go on a mission?" Lucy asked.  
"Sure why not." Wendy answers.  
They went to the mission broad that was on the right side of the guild. None seem interesting to them. So the decided to wait until more mission came in and the walk back Lucy was getting light headed she grap onto a empty table but her muscles was to weak for her to grap on to. She fell to the floor and fainted. "Gajeel help me." Wendy calmly yelled.

* * *

so how the beginning also if your going to hate on the story  
since there many i dont want to hear any of it  
**I don't own Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Master pov**

"Garjeel help me" someone yelled.  
I look to see what happen then I saw that Lucy has fainted. "Gajeel go over there already." Juvia said.  
"Fine, fine" Gajeel agreed.  
The thing i question was that Wendy yelled out pretty loud but it seem that no one heard her and the thing that bug me the most was that Lucy team was right next to them but they didn't notic anything that was happening. I let this go for now I have to see if my child was alright. Wendy started to the kitcken past the doors, maybe to get some ice,

**Normal pov**

Garjeel walk over to Lucy and pick her up to take her to the infermity. As he set in the bed.  
"Guess they're getting closer."  
"Gajeel, what happen to Lucy."  
"Master?" he asked when he saw me walk in.  
"Who else, now what happen."  
"Wait let me get the other."  
"Okay"  
Gajeel walk out alone side master but he waited at the door. He notic that Gajeel didn't stop at Natus and the other he walk pass him and when to Juvia and the exceeds, then went to the kitchen to call for Wendy. Then went back up the stairs.  
"Gajeel why didn't you get the others?" Master question.  
"Well master they don't know that were in the guild" Carla said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well master since Lisanna came no one remember us if they do it just faint to have any emotion to care." Pantherlily explain.  
"I see, Gajeel you said that they were close, who are you talking about?"  
"Guys..." a soft voice said.  
Everyone look at were the voice was come from to see that Lucy was awake.  
"Lucy these seem to be happening more frequently they must be getting closer." Juvia said.  
"It seem that they are."  
THEN BANG "Look like they are here." Carla said.

* * *

yes i know it short shut up  
im working on a decade book so that not easy  
if you like me to write more for the story then you can help me  
my decade is 1890s and i need political, economical, and social for each year  
little info is good too _**web site must be included**_  
jk i would love the help but that okay  
also _**I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

**now since im going to have a lot of ocs i decided to make this section about them at the end of each chapter there be one at the end so i can just worry about the name when writing everything about them when the time comes soo yea also i tell you what chapter the profile there in so you dont have to look thought all of them  
**

* * *

**Future OCs**

**Name:** Len Kagamine

**Nickname: **None (If there any you want me to use tell me)**  
**

**Age:** 14

**Gender: **Male

**DOB: **December 16

**Height: **5'1.4 ft or 156 cm

**Magic: **7 Heavenly Virtues (Lost Magic)

**Appearance: **Karakuri Burst Outfit (Link on Profile)

**Personality:** Emotionless with people unknown. With people known + Magic is kind-heart, caring. Will get angey when mess with nakama especially Younger sister Rin.

**Guild: **Shadows Light

**Guild Rank: **S-class

**Guild Mark Location: **Left Shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal pov**

"Who here?" Master asked.  
"Princess Princess." A small voice called.

Everyone walk out of the infirmity except Lucy. The guild was fight with each other since the all thought that each other were the reason for the big bang.

"Princess, where are you?" Said a female Exceed (Emery) that had fur that reminded you of a white tiger, with piercing grey eyes (think of the movie the host eyes) Wearing a black lolita kimono warrior with aqua triming.  
"Where can she be?" another exceed (Hari) that male that had fur that was all black with strange orange line that ran throuhgt it. (think of aslla piscu from yugioh 5ds in a exceed form) wearing grey shorts "Emery, Hari" Wendy yelled.

They look up to see few people that they didn't know.

"Did you call us." they asked together.  
"Yea, your looking for your princess right?"  
"Yes, do you know who it is and how we can find her."  
"Yes follow me."

Wendy started to walk back to the infirmity and walk to the bed that Lucy was in. When the two Exceeds saw her they started to cry there eyes out.

"Well it been a while, has it not."  
"It has been to long." the black fur exceed said.  
"Lu-chan, are you ready to my in your long slumber." The other exceed said.  
"Yes, where are the crystals?"  
"Lucy do you mind explaining to me" Master question.  
"I guess i have no choise huh."  
"You really dont."  
"Well master, where did magic come from."  
"It came form The One Magic."  
"Correct, master My mother family is the reason we have magic, magic that was given to all. My mother and her mother and go on to the beginning of time."  
"But i thought that you were a celestral wizard."  
"Master, the only reason is because one is that I know that other Celestral wizard abuse the spirts, this is the only magic that involves other people or whatever animal that they are. even thought is a weak magic the One Magic mean nothing if there no love in there. So i choise this magic to use until this time came."  
"She able to use all the magic know through out history but when it dangerest to have while there little, so my nii-chan and i hold one to these crystal that hold all the magic that she should have."  
"The only way a person can use it is if the get permission to use it, It normally hard to since there never a good reason to give it to someone."  
"Master, remember when Lucy fainted?"  
"Yes."  
"Well since she her body is use to being weak, it hard for the body to be around the magic so it give up real easy. Since it time for her to have the magic back she going to sleep for a while."  
"I see."  
"So it time and Master if there anything you need to know" She pointed to everyone in the room."They know a lot about this so asked them. Emery do you mind carrying me to my apartment?"  
"Not at all." The two exceed removed the crystal from there necks and handed it to Lucy. She grap them and but them on her chest as they slowly passed her skin and enter her body,  
"Night Everyone" Then she fell back onto the bed and pass out.

* * *

sorry about the long update  
so even thought that it my birthday  
i decided to give you a present  
and i guess and early Christmas gift too  
but since my winter break is in a week  
i try to do daily update for that time

* * *

**Future OCs**

**Name: **Rin Kagamine

**Nickname (If Any):**None

**Age:**14

**Gender: **Famale

**DOB: **December 16

**Height: **5'0"ft or 152cm

**Magic: **7 Deadly Sin (Lost magic)

**Appearance:**Karakuri Burst Outfit (Link on Profile)

**Personality:** Emotionless with people unknown but with known people + magic get dark, violent, and scary but kind-hearted protective with nakamas especially with older brother Len

**Guild: **Shadows Light

**Guild Rank: **S-class

**Guild Mark Location: **Right Shoulder


	4. Chapter 4

As they all turn away from Lucy, they all introduced themselfs.  
"What are your names." The white tiger fur exceed said. (remember that they don't know each other and they just know the exceed name but don't know which is which)  
"My name is Wendy Marvell S-class."  
"Juvia name is Juvia Lockser S-class."  
"Gajeel Redfox S-class."  
"Carla I'm Exceed of Wendy."  
"I'm Pantherlily, Gajeel's exceed."  
"I'm the Master of the guild, Master Makarov Dreyar. Who may you be?"  
"I'm Emery. Lucy's Exceed" The white tiger fur exceed said.  
"Hari also Lady Lucy's exceed." the other said.  
"We must take her home."  
"Yes, but first are you planing to stay?" Master asked.  
"Were planing to go where the princess goes." Hari exclaim.  
"Well can one of you show us her home?" Emery asked.  
"I will." Wendy willing to.  
"Thank you."

**the next week**

Makarov was in his office thinking about how Lucy was doing. He hasn't seen her since she when to sleep last week.  
Knock knock  
"Come In."  
Next thing is Team Natsu come in.  
"Can I help you with something?" Master asked.  
"Master, why didn't you tell us there was new member in the guild?" Erza questioned.  
"Erza? what are you talking about."  
"The team that has two girl and a guy and two exceed." Lisanna stated.  
"Who?"  
"Come and follow us." Natsu said.

As everyone walked out and close to the ralling, Gray pointed to a table that had a few people there. When the master look his eyes widen. The master was in shocked he never thought that it was this bad and to think this made him more upset after all it was Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel with there exceed .Disappointment reach his face and look at the team with hated to forget people that change the member life, but the think that made him more upset is that he forgot all that they have told him to think of Lucy magic. He look at there faces, but they didn't see the pain. He just left them without a word and went to the table.

"Sorry." Master apologized.  
"What do you mean master?" Wendy questioned.  
"I forgot about you and thought about Lucy, this whole time."  
"Master that okay." Gajeel said.  
"No, no it not. I forgot about my own children."  
"Master, you just receive new that no one knows and to know who started magic is big news there nothing wrong it would be a shock if you didn't think about that much." Juvia comfort.  
"But still..."  
"Master we forgive you after all it not like you forgot use completely."  
"What forgive child of mine, it a shame no one remember you and either have faint memories or think your new members."  
"New members?" Pantherlily exclaim.  
"I guess that just started."  
"Yea, I guess so."

After that they continued to have there conversation, nothing big until.

"Master?" Wendy called.  
"Yes Wendy?"

Wendy look at the other, they knew where this was going but where a little shock since they wanted Lucy to be with them when they told master about it after all it did involved her.

* * *

thank you for reading  
**I Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Future OCs**

**Name:** Luna

**Nickname (If Any)**: Lunula-chan (Be female members)

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**DOB:** August 21

**Height:** 5'1" Ft. or 154 cm

**Magic:** Dark Aura

**Appearance:** Ranmao From Kuroshitsuji (Or English Name Black Butler)

**Personality:** Hyper, small, cheerful, enengetic, and carefree most of the time. Can be intimidating at times especially when annoyed resent being criticized in anyway and will often attack the perpetrate

**Guild:** Cait Shelter

**Guild Rank:** Mage

**Guild Mark Location:** Back Of Neck


End file.
